Kids Back Home
by Lindsaylbb
Summary: Cristina hates kids. Actually, she hates having her own children. But now, Cristina has a boy, a boy with blonde hair, white skin and beautiful blue eyes. What's the story behind them and how did Cristina make through all these years? The part about Owen and Teddy were changed, and characters alive are all included as friends.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday（1）

Summary: Cristina hates kids. Actually, she hates having her own children. But now, Cristina has a boy, a boy with blonde hair, white skin and beautiful blue eyes. What's the story behind them and how did Cristina make through all these years? The part about Owen and Teddy were changed, and characters alive are all included as friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I got this idea years ago and never sat down to write it. English is not my first language and I'm not where near to fluency. So be kind and leave your comments, that will make my days. And I made those medical talks from scratch. The story included 6 parts, tells a story from different angles and it may consists of 6 to 12 chapters.

**Chapter One. Birthday(1)**

It is morning. Cristina was on call last night and now she was standing in front of nurse station trying to clear her mind and fill up some charts. Air was cold outside but that can't be felt inside. It was quiet. Patients hasn't woke up, new shift haven't arrived, everyone was tired, and not emergency is occurring. A quiet peaceful morning.

Until the peace was broken by some harsh steps.

A boy, of 8 or 9 maybe, dashed from the gate the went straight to Cristina. He was about to scream but tried everything to keep his voice down. "Mommy!"

Cristina turned around, charts in hand, watched as the boy running, and waited until he reached her, and as usual, unexpectably, hugged her. "Good morning. How's your night.?"

Cristina tried to ignore this somehow mature greeting, and squeezed something out. "Umm, good. Did you sleep well., Leo?" She almost wanted to bite her tongue off for these dumb words.

"NO he didn't. Zola and he tried to kill me last night. Leo, tell your mom what did you do when you stayed in my house last night?" Dr. Shepherd catched up, let go of Zola and smiled to Cristina. Zola, who has been holding since they walked into the hospital, made her way to Leo and they stood side by side.

Cristina saw Derek and started to answer the earlier question. "Three patients blue coded last night, one didn't make it. Well he was too old to make anything anyway. Two needed puncture, which was boring and interns woke me up for no reason. But, dear No. Three got too bad and his surgery can't wait anymore. You have no idea..." Derek interrupted her. "So you have a nice night?" Cristina paused, "All in all, yep." "But you know you can't be there tonight, right?" Her face went down and shake her head, "My good mood was ruined."

Derek leaned to nurse station and stared at her with that charming Mcdreamy smile. "Oh you're gross. Go find Meredith. She's in on call room. Sleeping. Boring Nights."

"Okay." He held Zola in his arms, took a few steps before he turned around and says,"We'll meet in the cafeteria.'

"Fine. Go!"

"Zola, we're going to wake mom up! No, maybe we can stare a little bit..."

"So," She looked down and faced Leo, "What did you do?"

Leo grabbed his bags and smiled. "Zola came up with some tricks and I was sitting there make sure she didn't crash anything. And I finished crosswords yesterday." He took a big brick of book out of his bag. On the cover it said, "Medical Terms Crosswords." It was the gift Cristina bought for Leo last year at the same day."

"Good. So happy birthday Leo. Why don't to clean your hands and order yourself some food before I get there after I change?"

Leo carried his bag on his back again, answering reluctantly, "Okay."

When Cristina arrived at cafeteria everyone was there. Meredith was feeding Zola, while Derek was chewing food beside them, Alex was reading files, and Callie was drinking milk wordlessly. Her boy, Leo, who was looking around, was the first one to find her and jumped uo to say Hi.

"Hi, people." Cristina said when she took a burger from a cardio fellow's plate and sat next to Leo.

"We are talking about the party." Meredith informed her with a big smile. "Everything has been settled down, it was held at our house, everyone is gonna be there, all you need to do is to arrive there on time."

"Cool."Cristina said, sneaked a bottle of milk from Torres.

"You're gonna be there, right? Nothing would change the plan?"

"She will be there for sure." Bailey shown up and hit Cristina's hand, forcing her to put back the bottle. "As a chief I would make sure nobody would dare to call you tonight. "We have been arranged it so everybody can be there, you're not the one who run away."

"Fine, I'll be there. Big deal." Cristina said impatiently.

After seconds of chewing Derek cut in, "Did you got his present?"

"The kid is there. Do we have to talk about this?"Cristina protested.

"We have a wonderful present for Leo. Arizona picked it. She had been so excited. Oh my god I missed her. You think she will be ok at home with Sofia?"

"Just go home and screw." Alex put down his file.

"Hey!"The two parents, Meredith and Derek almost screamed and jumped to cover Zola and Leo's ears.

"Come on. They'll learn words anyway." Alex murmured and stood up. "I still have patients to look after."

"Just don't be late!" Meredith shouted ar Alex's back. "I think I am playing Izzie's role."

"Um huh."

"So, we're pretty much done here. Derek you send kids to school and I'll take Cristina back home to sleep." Meredith added after everyone finished their food.

"My apartment is across the street." Cristina stated.

"I know. And I won't let you be at home alone. We have a plan here. So stay where you should be. My house, that says."

Cristina groaned something with her full mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday(2)

**Chapter 2: Birthday (2)**

_AN：I don't own anything._

_For those who love Owen, I must inform you as long as I will explain what happens to him and what leads to the current situation, he will not play a big part in this fiction, though his spirit could be everywhere._

* * *

When Cristina finally sat herself on Meredith's car, she tried to avoid Mere's mysterious smile.

"So, you do have a gift, right? Or should I drive you to store now?"

"Don't fuss. I did prepare a gift." Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Medical Terms Crosswords is not a gift, or Anatomy of Haman Body, or real size skeleton model. He's nine, he doesn't need that stuff. Cristina you're not my mom, and I won't let you become a mother like my mom. I know you're trying so please try harder!"

"What's this speech about? Relax! I got it, okay?"

"It's not a book?"

"No!"

"Nothing related to medicine?"

"No! I told you!"

Meredith fell in silence for like two seconds before she said, "It's okay you give him terrible gift. But you have to be there. I need you to light up candles, sing the song, and hug Leo. He needs you to do that."

"I told you I'll be there."

"You said the same thing last year, and the year before last year, and the year before that. Leo is turning 10 and you never attended any of his birthday party. You got all excuses..."

"One more word and I'll jumped out of the car."

"Okay! Okay.." Meredith looked out the window thoughtfully.

* * *

_"Cristina! Leo is waiting for you! You can't just..skip it!" Meredith was chasing Cristina in hospital's hall. Cristina was in dark blue, apparently was going to scrub in._

_"Mere, I am a surgeon, okay, saving lives, remember? Patients needs me. Emergency. I got surgeries."_

_"You are a worse liar than Pinocchio. You stole that surgery from Dr Sam."_

_Cristina signed, stopped and turned around. "Nope. This is a hard surgery and he 's not qualified. As chief of cardio it's my duty to save her. Or you can just call Bailey to see if anyone in cardio department dare to operate on it. Now I am scrubbing in, if you don't have any other question just leave and attend you party."_

_"Cristina." Meredith grabbed her sleeve to stop her from leaving."You're just running away! You had a choice and you made that choice. Then just be a mom!"_

_The cardio surgeon paused for a while, waited for her person to let go, then walked to the OR without turning back._

_"What's your problem?" Meredith yelled._

* * *

_It's was eleven o'clock. Bailey and Karev had left. Callie was talking to Meredith, "It's too late. Arizona was tired and both she and Sofia and Tomas needs relax. We don't know when Cristina would show up or if she ever will, so..." Meredith nodded to show understanding. "Okay. I know. Be careful driving. Good night." She watched Callie went to wake Sofia and Tomas, who were resting in another blonde sleeping beauty's embrace, then she laid her eye on the other couple, April and Jackson. They had been kissing on the couch for god knows how long. "Go. You two. Go back your home and do whatever you want."_

_April pulled back from the kiss. "We can stay. I mean, it's Leo's birthday, we can't just leave?" Jackson was licking her neck when she said that." "Go! Go before I kick your ass, both of you!"_

_Then it was only Derek, Leo, Zola and Meredith were staying._

_Leo was playing with his party hat, raised his head to check the clock from time to time, then looked down after taken a sip of cola. Zola was asleep just beside him._

_Meredith walked to him and sat down. "You can go to sleep, you know."_

_"No. I am waiting. Mom will show up eventually, and I'll be there when she does. Don't worry about me, aunt Mere, I am fine. I won't cry like I was little. I love mom and I'll wait. Zola needs to sleep though." Meredith held his shoulder firmly. Both of them was staring at the birthday cake. There were seven candles, all had gone out._

_She remembered the boy who cried as if tomorrow would be doomsday when his mom didn't show up in his birthday, then she looked down to this little big boy. "How time flies." She thought._

* * *

-When Cristina entered the dream house she showed the expression as if she just stepped on some shit.

"It looks like Valentine's day, or...or Christmas."

"Oh yeah." Meredith knew that meant she hated this place. "April's in the kitchen dealing with the cake. So we just go upstairs and lie in bed."

"Whatever." Before Meredith could finish Cristina was already heading to the stair.

When Meredith woke up it was already dusk. She looked out of the window and it was all black. "What happened? Was it the middle of the night? Did she sleep through the party?" It took her awhile to fully awake. She glanced the clock on the nightstand, 6.08p.m..

On the other side of the bed lied no one.

Her heart raced faster a little and she forced herself to believe Cristina was just downstair. It was hard to see such an adorable child like Leo has to suffer in his birthday.

When she rushed to the living room she found Cristina was packing her bag, trying to leave. April was nervously standing in front of the door. She screamed when she saw Meredith, "You have to stop her! She's leaving!"

"Cristina what are you doing?! Where are Derek and Leo?"

"Emergency, mere. I am not lying or fleeing or anything. But it's really emergency. It's No. 3, that girl, you know it. Residents called and she can't wait anymore. I let them cut her open before I get there. "

"But you can't..."

"If I don't get there, that girl will die. You want me to do this? Mere? You want Leo to bear this?" She's ready, but stood still to wait Meredith's words.

Her person closed her eye, and opened them. "No."

"So I am going. And, Derek called that will be late." Dropped her last words Cristina left the house.

"So you just let her go?" April asked unbelievably.

"Shut up."

* * *

_AN: I tried to end "Birthday" in two chapters but everytime it reaches 1000 words I just dont want to continue anymore. So there will a short Birthday(3) really quick._


End file.
